Dans l'azur de ses yeux
by Drackalys
Summary: [Mani x Théo] "La nuit tombe progressivement, mais ils attendent encore. Et pourtant, leurs amis n'arrivent pas. Ou sont-ils ? Pourquoi sont-ils en retard ? Peu importe, une nuit à l'auberge s'impose pour Théo de Silverberg et Mani le double, qui auront pour l'occasion quelques choses à se dire..." - Présence de yaoi/lemon.


_Hey !_

 _A l'occasion de la saint Valentin, voici une petite fanfic' entre deux personnages de la série Aventures. Je précise que c'est une fic yaoi, avec une belle présence de Lemon, donc ne lisez pas si vous ne supportez pas les scènes de sexe assez hardes. (Je précise qu'au départ, cette fiction devait être juste un petit texte, mais ce dernier à pris plus d'ampleur que ce que j'avais imaginé X)_

 _Une dernière chose: Disclaimer !_

 _Les personnages de Théo de Silverberg et de Mani le double, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel se déroule la fiction, appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Je ne touche rien sur mes textes, j'écris simplement par plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le temps semblait figé. Théo était là, en face de lui et à sa hauteur, plongeant toujours son regard dans le sien. Un regard azur, océan dans lequel Mani s'était perdu bien plus d'une fois. Des mèches brunes tombaient fougueusement sur le visage du paladin. Visage encore scintillant de sueur, dont les traits étaient étonnamment détendus.

Mani lui rendit un regard curieux, s'attardant tout de même sur les courbes anguleuses de son visage. Il examina la finesse de sa mâchoire, et descendit le regard sur un cou visible malgré l'armure. Plus bas, le fer recouvrait tout, même si il laissait deviner le reste. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'elfe aux longues tresses noires rougeoyait de plus en plus.

Théo lui, pensait à tout un tas de choses. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il était intrigué par cet étrange elfe, recueilli par son église. Au départ méfiant envers lui, il en était arrivé jusqu'à l'apprécier comme son meilleur ami. Il aimait l'inconscience de Mani, sa capacité à être complètement hédoniste, et à s'émerveiller des choses banales de la vie. Mani avait cet air arrogant qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir, et qu'il aurait probablement eu s'il n'avait pas été élevé par des paladins de la lumière.

Durant les années qui suivirent l'arrivée de l'elfe au sein de l'église de la lumière, Théo avait beaucoup enquêté sur lui. Bien qu'au départ, ce lui fut ordonné et par simple méfiance, c'était devenu au fil des années un passe-temps pour le paladin, que de découvrir les évènements de la vie de ce Mani le double. Il avait fait envoyer des messagers dans les quatre coins du cratère rien que pour de minimes informations sur lui. Il s'était même parfois déplacé lui-même pour vérifier que qu'on lui avait rapporté était juste. Toujours bien sûr, en maquillant ses vrais objectifs au sein de son église.

Il était même allé jusqu'à se surprendre lui-même d'observer cet être, qu'au fond il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi son regard traversait parfois l'église entière pour le retrouver, ou pourquoi il se sentait si mal lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Comme si, à ce moment-là, c'est à lui qu'il manquait quelque-chose.

C'était lui qui s'était épuisé pour réanimer Mani, lorsque ce dernier s'était pris un coup d'épée dans le torse, avant de finir dans un braséro. C'était aussi lui qui avait insisté pour que l'elfe soit gardé comme herboriste dans l'église, quand sa quête fut terminée et qu'il fut remis sur pied, soigné de ses blessures. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour s'occuper personnellement de son cas, allant lui chercher de précieuses herbes, lorsque celui-ci lui demandait. Il avait même un tems, pensé à lui proposer de lui donner un titre plus haut que simple herboriste. Seulement, cela aurait impliqué que Mani devienne d'avantage un paladin, et surtout, qu'il l'aide personnellement dans des tâches plus… Personnelles, comme un changement d'armures, ou tout ce qu'un garde proche se devait de faire. Très vite, Théo avait abandonné cette idée. Mani était son ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit sous ses ordres. Et puis surtout, il était sûr que l'elfe avait remarqué sa surprotection envers lui. Peut-être se douterait-il de quelque-chose s'il lui proposait d'être son garde personnel.

Et puis au fond, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. C'était une hérésie. Lui qui n'avais jamais aimé et qui se questionnait souvent sur ce qu'était l'amour, il avait mis bien du temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'étaient réellement ses sentiments envers Mani. Il avait cessé de fréquenter des damoiselles au moment même où l'elfe était devenu son ami, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Cet être le rendait tellement heureux ! Et puis, il ne pouvait se lasser de son regard noir perçant, des nombreuses lames qui ornaient ses tresses et retombaient sur ses épaules délicates, et surtout, de sa voix…

\- Théo ?

Il revint à lui en moins d'une seconde, et manqua de sursauter lorsque retentit la voix à laquelle il pensait justement. Il pria alors pour ne pas être devenu tout rouge, avant de remarquer le tint qu'avait pris l'elfe. Il secoua la tête. Non, c'à quoi il pensait ne pouvait être possible. Mani était son ami, rien de plus. Et au fond, si il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait, peut-être que l'elfe ne voudrait plus le voir, et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter.

Il releva la tête, se rendant compte que son ami attendait toujours sa réponse.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant, ce qui ne lui était pas naturel.

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.

Le paladin parcourut les alentours du regard. En effet, la petite place pavée était presque vide. Les quelques personnes qui discutaient près de la fontaine, comme eux, s'étaient levées et étaient parties il y a plus d'une heure déjà. Il ne restait plus désormais que le marchant d'en face, d'avantage occupé par le rangement de son atelier que par leur présence.

Théo fit mine de réfléchir, tentant de cacher le fait que la proximité de Mani ne le laisse pas insensible. Il expira, tout en regardant une fois de plus autour d'eux, au cas où leurs amis ne reviennent au dernier moment.

\- Ils ont dû avoir un empêchement, lança-t-il finalement, prenant soin de paraître sûr de lui. On va devoir les attendre dans une auberge, comme on avait convenu.

Mani acquiesça du regard, ce qui le mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Bientôt, il ne parviendrait plus à cacher son rougeoiement. Il avait déjà du mal à contenir d'autres… Réactions.

Il se redressa lentement, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil passaient sur son visage, faisant scintiller les pointes de flèches qui s'animaient de manière non naturelle. En vérité, il n'oserait jamais dire à Théo qu'il n'animait pas ses tresses volontairement, à ce moment-là. Elles virevoltaient presque autour de sa tête, décrivant des courbes dans les airs. Le paladin les regardait semble-t-il, avec amusement. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas ce qui les animait en réalité ! Pensa l'elfe, tout en baissant légèrement la tête, se sentant rougir une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois, le regard de son ami se braqua immédiatement sur son visage.

Non, il fallait qu'il dise quelque-chose, maintenant, avant de se retrouver dans l'inconfortable position de devoir expliquer sa réaction au paladin. Et vue l'accalmie ambulante, il ne réussirait jamais à lui faire croire que c'était à cause d'une fille, puisqu'il n'y en avait plus, à cette heure. Il releva la tête, dans le but de proposer à Théo de rejoindre une auberge de bonne réputation. Ainsi éviterait-il les bagarres inutiles, même si il devrait donner un peu plus d'argent pour y passer la nuit.

Mais rien ne se passa, il releva simplement la tête. Il était rouge, il le sentait, et les yeux azur de Théo étaient encore braqués sur lui, ce qui le déséquilibra au dernier moment, empêchant les mots de sortir. Devant lui, le paladin sourit. Mani ne sut ce que cela voulait dire, mais le soleil à ce moment-là éclairait le visage de son ami d'une manière qui le laissa pantois. La lumière frappait ses pommettes, se reflétait dans ses yeux, et laissa son cou dans l'ombre. Une brise légère vit virevolter ses courts cheveux bruns.

Mani frémit. Son cœur s'emballa, et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il ne remarqua même pas sa main se crisper sur le bord de la fontaine, serrant la pierre si fort qu'il en eut mal. _Dis-lui. Dis-lui, bordel !_ pensait-il, mais il ne réagit pas. Pourquoi tenter ? Ce gaillard était un paladin de l'église de la lumière. Il était déjà heureux que ce dernier lui ait permis de rester au sein de son église, en tant qu'herboriste. Lui avouer une telle chose ferait de lui un hérétique. S'il connaissait ses sentiments, Théo ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais le revoir.

Depuis le début, il l'aimait, mais le haïssait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas aimer. Il était Mani le double, l'éternel insouciant insensible ! Celui que l'on pouvait employer comme tueur à gages, ou qui n'avait aucun remords à trahir ses alliés, si sa survie en dépendait. Il ne voulait pas aimé, il s'était promis que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas, après ce qui lui était arrivé… Et pourtant, c'était revenu. Il s'était épris de Théo, et le maudissait pour ça. Parce que ce paladin n'avait pas idée de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il se sentait comme provoqué, lorsque celui-ci s'approchait un peu trop. Voir ses muscles saillants couverts de sueur lorsqu'il sortait tout juste de l'entrainement, c'était juste invivable.

Et tous les soirs, depuis que le paladin l'avait embauché, il ne parvenait à s'endormir. Pas sans penser à lui. Il se contenait lorsqu'il le voyait, il ne voulait pas que se remarquent ses sentiments. Il faisait l'air d'être timide, pour ne pas que Théo se doute de quelque-chose.

Théo avait se franc parler qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Il avait cette carrure de soldat protecteur, rempli de force et de puissance. Les gens le craignaient, avaient du respect pour lui et pour son église. Et lui, qui était-il ? Un simple elfe, gringalet, qui avait plus d'une fois failli mourir à cause de ses propres initiatives, ou de ses trop grandes prises de risque. Un lâche qui avait fui son passé, faisant croire qu'il ne se retournerait jamais, alors qu'il était incapable d'avancer sans regarder derrière. En fait, il se pensait incapable d'avancer tout court. Mais Théo… Lui et ses amis l'avaient changé. Ils lui avaient redonné le goût de l'amitié, et de l'amour… Chose qu'il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Une main gantée de fer sur son épaule le fit tressaillir.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Théo, d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était plus douce que celle que le paladin avait d'habitude. Plus… Suave.

\- Je… Balbutia Mani, sachant pertinemment que son teint n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- Théo je… Je dois te dire quelque-chose.

Ce dernier releva vers lui un regard interrogateur, avec une pointe de surprise à l'intérieur.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il gentiment, bien qu'encore avec cet air sur de lui, que Mani enviait.

\- Je… Il f... Enfin…

Mani se maudit d'avoir pris la parole. Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Comment allait-il justifier son geste ? Décidément, il était bien trop stupide…

Théo n'en revenait pas. Non, il devait rêver, ou avoir mal vu. Ce qu'il avait cru voir, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, le teint qu'avait pris son ami était réel. Son souffle accéléré et ses légers tremblements, aussi.

A partir de ce moment-là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à la situation, sa main droite avait glissée de l'épaule à la nuque de l'elfe. Ce dernier, surpris, gémit très faiblement et soupira, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Alors, Théo se lança. Il s'approcha, lentement, alors qu'autour d'eux tombait le crépuscule. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Mani, l'une des mains de l'elfe vint se crisper sur son flanc, à un droit non couvert par ses grandes plaques de fer. Il s'accrochait à Théo de manière presque douloureuse, et se rapprocha ensuite, plaquant son torse faiblement vêtu contre son armure. Au bout d'un moment qui leur paru être une éternité, le paladin lâcha prise et se recula légèrement. Il sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé de son ami, qui plongea sa tête au creux de son cou.

\- On ferait mieux de se rendre à l'auberge, dit calmement le paladin, toujours faisant mine de se contrôler.

Mani acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Théo se leva d'abord, l'aidant à faire de même.

Le chemin vers l'auberge lui parut extrêmement long. Il avait laissé Théo passer devant, et soufflait encore un peu fort, frissonnant sous le froid hivernal. Il avait de légers vertiges, et ses pas étaient hésitants. Autour de lui, la nature semblait calme, si calme. Il regarda vers l'avant, au moment où le paladin ouvrit la porte de l'auberge. A l'intérieur, il faisait chaud. Le bâtiment, en bois, paraissait très rustique, façonné comme nulle part dans le cratère, et adapté au climat de la région.

Des tables rondes étaient disposées de partout dans la pièce bien éclairée. Des gens, principalement des hommes et quelques nains, discutaient en buvant des pintes. L'ambiance semblait chaleureuse, accueillante. Et surtout, personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux, contrairement à d'habitude. Les habitants semblaient ici bien plus calmes qu'ailleurs.

C'est Théo qui s'adressa au barman, qui gérait aussi l'accueil. Il se présenta comme un paladin en congé, s'aventurant avec un ami marchand.

L'homme à qui il parlait, derrière le comptoir, un grand baraqué avec des cheveux mi- longs et une barbe, releva les yeux vers Mani, qui lui rendit un salut timide. Il donna ensuite les clés de la chambre à Théo, leur souhaitant un bon séjour au sein de son bâtiment. Le paladin s'empara énergétiquement des clés, et se dirigea suivi de son ami, vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Un peu plus sombre et éclairé par quelques bougies accrochées au mur, l'étage était plus chaleureux que le rez de chaussé. Les planches de bois qui constituaient le sol craquaient sous les pas de Théo. Le paladin demeurait étrangement silencieux. Mani lui, laissa échapper un sourire. Un sourire nerveux, et incontrôlé, mais stoppé par le bruit de la clé de fer de son ami, déverrouillant la porte de la chambre. Il l'entrouvrit ensuite dans un grincement, qui laissa entrevoir un petit espace bien aménagé de premier abord.

La chambre, assez petite, semblait conviviale. Deux lits étaient placés côte à côte, séparés par une petite table de nuit, sur laquelle brûlait une bougie. Une fenêtre, en face de la porte d'entrée, faisait entrer dans la pièce la lumière de la lune. A droite, en face des lits, une autre porte menait à un petit local ou étaient rangés quelques accessoires de nettoyage, ainsi que d'un pot de chambre.

Mani parcourait lentement la pièce du regard. Ses yeux sombres se baladèrent partout où ils pouvaient, s'attardant particulièrement sur la lueur apaisante de la lune. L'elfe espérait ainsi calmer ses émotions, et le désir qui montait en lui. Mais rien n'y fit. La présence de Théo hors de son champ de vision le fit frémir. Un cliquetis le prévint que son ami avait verrouillé la porte. Il voulut alors se retourner, mais n'y parvint pas. Ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir, tout comme son cœur, qui passa directement à la vitesse supérieure, l'obligeant à respirer plus vite.

Juste derrière lui, les lourds pas de Théo se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le paladin fut très rapidement à sa hauteur, et le saisit alors au niveau des hanches, le faisant sursauter. En guise de réponse, Théo accentua légèrement sa prise, tirant Mani vers lui. Ce dernier abaissa la tête, alors que le souffle du paladin lui caressait la nuque.

Il ferma les yeux, alors que son esprit s'évadait lentement. Il revit ses débuts dans l'église de la lumière, alors qu'il débarquait à peine. A cette époque, il était un voyou. Un herboriste étrange, pillant quand il le pouvait, et qui ne parlait à personne. Beaucoup l'avaient persécuté, et il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie seul, à survivre avec le peu qu'il récoltait. Il en était même arrivé à apprivoiser des araignées venimeuses, auxquelles il s'était attaché. Pendant longtemps, elles furent le seul être vivant avec qui il communiquait. Il les nourrissait, les hébergeait, et regrettait celles qui mourraient. Mais le jour ou l'église de la lumière avait découvert de quoi il était capable, tout avait changé. Il avait eu un foyer, un statut, et de quoi se nourrir convenablement. Au départ anxieux par ce nouveau chemin, il s'y était vite fait, malgré un esprit redevenant parfois sombre.

Et puis, il y avait eu Théo… Rencontré par hasard, un jour ou seul à sa table, le paladin l'avait rejoint. Et quel paladin ! L'un des meilleurs de l'église, avait-il appris. Puissant, et d'une loyauté sans pareille. Théo était le fils d'importantes personnes, lui avait-on dit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir s'entendre un jour, avec une personne telle que Théo de Silverberg, combattant l'hérésie depuis le plus jeune âge, et priant la lumière.

Lui, n'avait jamais prié, pas plus qu'il ne s'était intéressé aux églises. Il n'était pas descendant d'une famille miraculeuse, et avait eu une vie complètement opposée de celle de celui qu'il venait de rencontrer. Et pourtant, leur entente ne s'était pas faite attendre. Théo avait vite cessé de se méfier de lui, et l'avait accepté comme un nouvel ami, se moquant de ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé, tant qu'il se comportait convenablement avec lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et dans le même temps, releva la tête et manqua un gémissement. Sans un mot, Théo faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches.

\- Théo ! … Dit-il finalement, d'une voix qui se fit rauque.

De légers halètements vinrent ponctuer ses paroles. Derrière lui, le paladin sourit.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides à retirer mon armure, si tu veux que j'aille plus loin, dit son ami d'une voix suave et contrôlée, stoppant le mouvement de ses mains avant d'arriver au niveau de la virilité elfique.

Tout d'abord, Mani ne bougea pas. Perdu dans des pensées qui s'effilaient comme si sa conscience se dérobait, il fut incapable d'une quelconque réaction. Ses hanches se raidirent lorsque le paladin remonta lentement ses mains, avant de les retirer. Il grogna, réflexe imminent d'un désir impulsif, et se retourna.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de son ami, avant de venir se noyer une énième fois dans l'azur de ses yeux. Il fut curieux de savoir à quoi le paladin pensait à ce moment. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il semblait figé la, juste devant lui, le regard fixé sur son visage. Mani sourit. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, et commença à défaire les lanières de cuir maintenant son armure en place. Celles-ci se détachaient assez facilement, et n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Théo, de son côté, se contenait au mieux. Mais chaque geste de Mani sur lui, lui faisait un effet considérable. Il le rendait fou. Les gestes de l'elfe étaient délicats, et lents. Et pendant sa tâche, ce dernier le regardait dans les yeux, lui souriant arrogamment, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il ne put néanmoins contenir sa surprise lorsqu'il retira les plaques ventrales du paladin, découvrant son torse musclé, noirci par un très léger duvet brun. Il y passa une main tremblante dessus, dons les vibrations firent frémir Théo de désir.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture du paladin, qu'il défit en quelques seconde à peine. Cette dernière claqua au sol, alors que Mani se figeait, le regard dévisageant sa mi-hauteur. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit que Théo se contenait depuis le début, comme en témoignait la longue ligne incolore partant du bas ventre du paladin, et serpentant jusqu'à ses bottes encore ferrés.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de son ami, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu peux t'arrêter là, lui dit gentiment Théo. J'ai un besoin urgent à faire, j'ai tenu toute la journée déjà. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Mani acquiesça sans rien dire, alors qu'il se baissait pour enlever rapidement ses bottes, et se dirigeait vers le pot de chambre. C'est que les derniers événements de la journée lui avaient complètement fait oublier son envie, et il soupira lorsqu'il commença à soulager sa vessie.

Mani, de son côté, resta sans geste. Il avait rougi, pour la énième fois de la journée, son imagination s'emportant sur une multitude de scénarios qu'il aurait cru ne jamais faire de sa vie. Ses tresses recommencèrent à s'animer et ses oreilles frémirent, alors qu'il se demandait à quoi allait ressembler la suite, même si il en avait une vague idée. Vague seulement, car il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une telle relation. A vrai dire, les rares relations qu'il avait eu dans le passé s'étaient déroulées plusieurs siècles auparavant, et n'avaient jamais été vraiment concluantes, ni même… Plaisantes.

Et puis, tout un tas de questions commencèrent à naître dans son esprit. Et si Théo savait comment s'y prendre, contrairement à lui ? Et que dirait-il lui, si le paladin lui posait des questions sur ses expériences ? Et au final, comment réellement s'y prendre dans un tel cas ? Tout cela fit naître en lui un stress insoutenable. Et si il n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'attendait Théo, lui qui avait toujours l'air si sûr de lui ?

Les derniers événements s'étaient déroulés si vite qu'il avait du mal à y réfléchir. C'était comme si ses pensées s'étaient volatilisées au moment où le paladin avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et suite à ce souvenir, une chaleur incontrôlée saisit lentement son entrejambe, montant jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il était tellement pris dans sa rêverie, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Théo avait déjà fini, et s'était retourné vers lui. Entièrement nu, hormis un tissu recouvrant son entrejambe.

C'est une main caressant sa raideur naissante qui le fit revenir à lui.

Il gémit longuement, poussant un petit cri aigu, alors que le paladin refermait un peu plus sa poigne. Il put alors sentir une substance aqueuse passer à travers les habits déjà trempés de l'elfe, et venir recouvrir sa main.

\- Aah… Fit Mani, qui ne contrôlait désormais plus rien du tout.

Son cœur s'était accéléré de manière vivace, et ses tresses avaient eues comme un sursaut lorsque le paladin avait effectué son geste. Il n'avait pas manqué le sourire illuminant le visage de ce dernier, qui releva vers lui sa main couverte de pré-semence elfique.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Mani contenu un autre gémissement en se mordant un doigt. La douleur lui empêcha aussi de partir instantanément. Théo lâcha alors sa prise, comprenant la sensibilité de son ami. Mais son sourire afficha qu'il n'en avait pas terminé. Mani recula d'un pas, désarmé, alors que Théo le poussait doucement sur le lit, juste derrière lui. Il retomba assis au bord de ce dernier, toisant le paladin d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Détends-toi… Dit Théo, tout en s'approchant lentement.

Mais Mani, lui, ne pouvait plus se détendre, désormais. Il voyait son ami approcher, et approcher encore. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir deviné ce que voulait le paladin, ce dernier s'abaissa et posa un genou au sol. L'elfe le regarda faire sans ciller. Il ne tremblait plus, et resta calme lorsque son ami lui ôtait sa ceinture. Ses yeux noirs semblaient fixer un vide non loin du paladin, comme si il n'osait pas le regarder lui. Ses oreilles étaient basses, plus que d'habitude, mais son air restait impassible, désormais.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas le cas longtemps. Il se contrôlait tellement qu'il manqua les premiers vas et vient du paladin, comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. Mais très vite, la sensation humide au niveau de son bas ventre lui fit se redresser, fermant les yeux pour s'aider à ne pas céder maintenant. Et puis, il ne voulait pas voir Théo effectuer sur lui ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Sa langue passait sur son membre en une caresse qui fut de plus en plus insoutenable. Il grogna d'une voix rauque, alors que Théo, joueur, s'était retiré, ne gardant en bouche que la pointe de son membre. Ce dernier, recouvert partiellement de salive bougeait légèrement sous les quelques sursauts de Mani.

\- Théo, tu n'es pas obligé de…

Mais Théo ne l'écouta pas. Il saisit son membre en main, le guidant une seconde fois vers sa bouche, mais allant cette fois plus loin. Surpris, Mani se cambra et poussa un gémissement incontrôlé, déversant sa semence dans un paladin qui ne recula pas. L'elfe posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. Théo se retira ensuite. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'essuyait la commissure des lèvres d'un revers de bras. Mani le fixait, abasourdi, et encore assommé par le plaisir qui redescendait lentement.

\- Ah… A ton tour, j'imagine, réussit à dire Mani. Théo lui sourit.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé, je savais que ça te plairait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, toi ? Demanda l'elfe.

Non pas qu'il se sente redevable, mais il l'aimait. Il aimait Théo, et voulait lui procurer exactement la même chose que ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Théo, lui, réfléchit. Il ne voulait rien demander à son ami, de peur d'avoir l'impression de lui imposer. Mais alors qu'il allait se plonger dans une énième réflexion, chose assez fréquente lorsqu'il s'adressait à Mani (Il avait toujours peur de lui dire quelque-chose de déplacé.), il fut stoppé net dans son élan.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Mani s'était relevé, plaqué contre lui et l'enserrait du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, couvrant son cou musculeux de baisers. Il râla, alors que l'elfe lui susurrait à l'oreille des mots de sa voix grave et toujours un peu rauque. Des mots en elfiques, dont il ne connaissait pas le sens, mais dont il devinait la traduction. Certains mots sylvains ressemblaient fortement à un langage qu'il connaissait, dont le terme « aimer. »

Il fut entraîné en avant lorsque Mani le tira avec lui. Ils chutèrent ensemble sur le lit, le visage de Mani juste sous le sien. Mais l'elfe ne lui laissa même pas le temps de souffler, qu'il mordit tendrement l'une de ses oreilles. Pour la première fois, Théo gémit. Sa virilité se dressa brusquement, frôlant celle de l'elfe toujours au garde à vous. Il abaissa ses hanches en soupirant, entendant avec amusement Mani râler à son tour.

Ce dernier l'agrippait toujours fermement, lui laissant presque des traces d'ongles sur le dos.

\- Viens en moi, Théo de Silverberg… Lui susurra Mani à l'oreille.

Théo râla.

\- Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal, dit-il, sincère mais défiant à la fois.

Mani répondit en empoignant fermement son entrejambe, ce qui le fit gémir pour la deuxième fois. Habituellement, ce n'était presque jamais le cas. C'est qu'aucune des filles qu'il avait rencontré ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il regarda celui qui était à présent son amant dans les yeux, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mani se laissa faire avec plaisir, guidant la virilité de Théo vers son entrée arrière. Le paladin l'aida en reculant ses hanches, alors que la langue elfique caressait encore son palais. Les longues tresses de Mani s'animaient toujours aussi fougueusement autour de lui, et il ne quittait cette fois plus Théo du regard.

A vrai dire, il ne voulait plus le quitter, tout court. Plus jamais.

\- Prêt ? Lança Théo, essoufflé, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'embrasser.

Il eut pour réponse le râle d'un Mani, se tortillant légèrement sous les baisers qu'il lui déposait à son tour dans le cou. Il sourit, satisfait de plaire à l'elfe, autant que ce dernier lui plaisait. Mani, déconcentré, avait lâché son engin, et légèrement cambré son dos. Ses mains saisirent les hanches de Théo, qui en guise de réponse, à présent placé, abaissa instinctivement ses hanches. Le gémissement qu'il poussa ensuite faillit faire partir Mani une seconde fois. L'elfe se retint au dernier moment, désireux d'attendre son partenaire.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Théo, voyant se crisper le visage sous lui. Sa voix était entrecoupée par ses halètements, et il ne commença pas encore ses mouvements. Pas sans l'accord de l'elfe.

\- Ah… Non… Réussit à dire Mani, lui aussi à bout de souffle. C'est juste que… Je crois que…

Théo attendit quelques secondes que son ami se reprenne, sachant que le mouvement de ses hanches couperait derechef la discussion.

\- Je t'aime…

Le cœur de Théo manqua un battement. Il écarquilla les yeux, et fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes. Il prit ensuite un teint plus rougeâtre que jamais. Et alors que Mani l'interrogeait du regard, il l'embrassa.

Mani se laissa faire, ponctuant le geste du paladin en passant l'une de ses jambes par-dessus la sienne. Le fait que Théo soit encore en lui, sans bouger, le rassurait, en quelque sorte. C'était difficile pour lui de l'admettre, mais il aimait la présence de Théo le surplombant, se sentant protégé, comme jamais ça n'avait été le cas auparavant.

\- Moi aussi… Parvint à dire le paladin en relevant la tête, pour se perdre une fois de plus dans ce regard ténébreux que possédait Mani.

Un regard noir, totalement, qui l'intriguait depuis bien longtemps. Et un regard noir, à présent défiant, lui étant adressé personnellement. Théo entama alors ses mouvements. Il tentait d'aller doucement, malgré que chaque vas et vient faisait vaciller son cœur.

Mani avait rejeté la tête en arrière, poussant quelques râles, et bougeant à son rythme. Ses tresses gisaient maintenant inanimées près de sa tête, et il ne parlait plus, perdu dans un autre monde.

Théo accéléra la cadence, faisant toujours de son mieux pour ne pas blesser son amant. C'est que son engin, assez large, menaçait parfois de faire couler le sang elfique sur les draps. Il râlait, lui aussi, oubliant progressivement tout ce qui était autour.

Les habits de Mani étaient éparpillés sur le lit par ses propres mouvements. Théo put apercevoir le torse de ce dernier, couvert d'un léger duvet noir, et non dénué de muscles. Et si ceux de Mani étaient moins saillants, ils en restaient tout de même très finement tracés. Cette vision qu'il n'avait jamais eu le fit gémir sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il accéléra, alors que s'accentuaient ses râles. Mani lui agrippa violemment le dos, le poussant à aller plus loin encore. Le paladin suivit le mouvement, ce qui lui fit rapidement atteindre le septième ciel. Il gémit de surprise, alors que son bas ventre se contractait un peu plus violemment que d'habitude, lors de ce type de situation. Il en ressentit même une légère douleur.

A son tour, et ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Mani agrippa violemment le dos de Théo non sans laisser de traces. Son engin, plaqué sur son ventre par le poids de son ami, déversa entre eux une bonne quantité de semence. Il poussa un cri, rauque et aigu à la fois, ce qui fit sourire Théo, qui se retirait doucement. Il s'allongea ensuite auprès de Mani, encore haletant.

\- Tu tiens plutôt bien, pour un elfe, commenta-t-il à bout de souffle.

Mani ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de se tourner en direction de son amant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'il ne savait même pas ou était passé la moitié de sa tenue, dont ses dagues.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un paladin de la lumière serait aussi doué dans ce domaine… Dit-il finalement, ce qui flatta visiblement Théo.

Les deux amis, épuisés, restèrent quelques instants sans bruit. Un instant qui leur parut une éternité, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'endormir dans cet état ! Plaisanta Théo, voyant Mani à deux doigts de tomber dans le sommeil.

L'elfe, épuisé, rouvrit les yeux.

Il était en train de se relever lorsqu'il sentit quelque-chose de frais sur son ventre, suivant le tracé de sa semence.

\- Alors, tu t'es rendormi ou quoi ? S'esclaffa le paladin.

Mani grogna. Il s'était effectivement endormi avant de terminer son geste, et Théo avait eu le temps de se lever et d'aller chercher un tissus dans la pièce d'à côté, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Voila ! Histoire de ne pas salir trop les draps, dit Théo avant de jeter le tissu dans un seau d'eau de nettoyage.

\- Tu t'épuises bien vite, Mani le double ! Plaisanta-t-il encore.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. En moins de deux secondes, Mani se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui, saisissant ses bras et les plaçant derrière sa tête.

\- Tu veux tester mon endurance, le paladin ? Demanda Mani, avec toute l'arrogance possible qu'il put mettre dans ses mots.

Théo sourit.


End file.
